


By The Skin of Our Teeth

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Battle Scenes, Braska's Pilgrimage, Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an ambush, Auron tells a story while the team recover and get their breath back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Skin of Our Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Miss Hammy! Following my reblogging my commissioning ad, she had put in a commission request for some Auron hurt/comfort fic. To get some ideas going, I went and played an old save file of FFX earlier on, and while investigating the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth and surrounding area, wondered if perhaps Auron and crew might have faced similar difficulties with things that want to put them to sleep while on their way to face Sin? Thus, this story was born. :3 Hope you enjoy it, Hammy, and thank you for giving me a chance!

From somewhere nearby, Auron could hear metal clanging against stone. He couldn’t see, and was struggling to get his eyes to open, and then to focus. Something resembling panic and then annoyance at himself set in when he realized he was rooted to the spot, and couldn’t move. Then, the strangest sensation – a feeling as if he was floating back into himself. Auron snapped to full wakefulness, his eyes opening, and vision becoming clear.

They were in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth – the same cave system where Lulu’s first charge had fallen, and the same cave system which Auron remembered from his days on Braska’s pilgrimage. To his left, Tidus was kneeling on the ground, his knees grazed, new tears in his blitzball uniform, dirt encrusted in his armour. Despite all of this, the bright blue sword he held gleamed as brightly as the day Wakka had given it to him. The boy was currently leaning against it for support. To Auron’s right, Yuna was standing, but slumped against her staff, the only thing that gave her support, clearly unconscious. Her lengthy sleeves had long lost their delicate shading, covered in a thick layer of grime and dust from the road she had travelled, the hems on her skirt coming apart, small rips around the rim.

The other guardians weren’t faring much better. Rikku was crouched on the ground, trying to catch her breath, trying to focus on just being mentally present, burn blisters marring her exposed skin, char marks on her shirt – the fiend they were up against had clearly set her briefly alight with a fire spell. Lulu had long ago been knocked out. Wakka bounced a blitzball against the cave walls – had he been caught out by pollen, Auron wondered? Kimahri grunted, fur covered in black burn marks, tribal clothes caked in a mix of blood and dirt, and finally collapsed to the cave floor.

A wolf snarled and Auron turned back to the fiends that had attacked them. Two were gone – a plant-like fiend that had liberally sprinkled them with pollen, and a strange flying monkey that had cast lightening – assumedly Wakka had taken care of that before succumbing. The wolf, however, was still going strong, and was headed straight for Tidus. His sword clattered to the ground, as he was finally knocked unconscious by the powerful pounce of the creature.

Auron couldn’t help it. Fury surged through him. If Yuna died because of their neglect in protecting her – if the son of Jecht could not fulfil the duty for which he had been brought to Spira… With a growl, Auron booted the wolf-fiend from Tidus’s chest.

“This. Ends. HERE.”

Standing over the wolf, Auron brought his sword down swiftly, cutting through the fiend. In a lightshow of fireflies, the wolf disintegrated. That seemed to break the spell that had been cast on Yuna and Wakka – who had just succeeded in finally smacking himself on the head with his own ball.

Auron sheathed his sword, going to Tidus’s side. Yuna rubbed her eyes and yawned – and then let out a gasp.

“Sir Auron!”

Were those tears Auron saw in her eyes?

Yuna bowed deeply to him, her voice panicked. “I’m so sorry, I must have been bitten. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Please, Sir Auron, forgive me, I –“

Looking up from surveying Tidus’s wounds, Auron sighed, lifting a hand to cut her off. “Enough.” Seeing her expression – Yuna could easily go on apologizing all day, he knew, if he let her – he added, “please.”

Yuna just… nodded, but backed away as Auron slipped a hand under Tidus’s knees, and behind the boy’s back, lifting him with little effort at all.

“Yuniiiiie,” Rikku called. Auron noted that the normally cheerful young Al Bhed girl had seemingly recovered from her burns – using an Al Bhed potion, perhaps? – with the only signs of what had happened being the black marks on her shirt and socks, and a few singed spikes of hair.

Lulu was starting to come to, being helped to her feet by Wakka. Yuna closed her eyes, clasping her hands together. A soft white light that felt warm to Auron surrounded everyone as she cast a healing spell to help them recover. Not that it did much, apart from perhaps helping to make the others feel slightly better. Yuna had used one of the lower-powered spells – Auron supposed she had used up much of her energy in the fray.

He set Tidus down atop a natural plinth of rock. Rikku skittered over, offering a couple bottles to him.

“Thanks,” Auron nodded, taking the proffered potions. Rikku nodded determinedly. He glanced over at Yuna, who looked slightly lost, and – he thought for a second, then raised his voice to catch her attention. “If… it helps… you aren’t the first summoner to face this cave’s challenges.”

“Sir?” Yuna tilted her head to one said, padding over to where Auron was standing as he doused a cloth in a potion, before carefully wiping down Tidus’s wounds.

Auron was silent for a few seconds, wondering If he should really tell this story to the young summoner. As strong as she was, he knew Yuna was also somewhat… impressionable. Particularly if it pertained to her father. Still, he had broached the subject – it would be the acceptable thing to follow through.

“During your father’s pilgrimage, we too traversed these caves,” Auron admitted quietly, keeping his gaze on the wounds he was tending. “Much as now, it was dark, and we had only torches to see by…”

_“Hey, Braska, how much further to this… fayth?”_

_“Hopefully not much farther,” Braska had responded to Jecht’s question. Auron knew that in truth, their summoner had only come seeking the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth in response to a rumour that had circulated Bevelle for years._

_“And that’s another thing,” Jecht went on, “how do you steal a fayth if it’s trapped in a statue? Be kinda heavy, don’t you think?”_

_“I’m not sure I can answer that, Jecht,” Braska replied, brushing aside a curtain of roots and ferns. “The story goes that someone – trying to prevent the summoners from gaining their final aeon – stole a fayth statue from a temple, and hid it where it wouldn’t be found.” He paused, casting his torch about to look for which way the path continued, and then added ruefully, “I can’t even say for certain if it’s true.”_

_“So, wait, we might be on a- a wild goose chase? For nothing?” Jecht asked disbelievingly. “We can’t just continue on to Zanarkand?”_

_“Well, there’s still quite a way yet – once we’re out of here, we have to traverse Gagazet first – and I just know I’d kick myself if I didn’t at least check it out.” Braska admitted. “Mind your feet here – there seem to be some rather large roots embedded in the ground.” He lightly stepped over one, continuing slowly down the corridor._

_Just then, there was a strangled cry. Braska and Auron turned about to see what the disturbance was. The light from their torches showed that Jecht was – well – rooted to the spot by plant vines._

_“What the HELL?” Jecht shouted, reaching for his sword. There was a clang and a spark as the sword contacted the rocky floor beneath them._

_“My Lord, we must get out of here!” Auron exclaimed._

_“A wise suggestion,” Braska agreed. “Jecht, are you able to move?”_

_“I would be if these…. Things!... Would stop… grabbing me!” Jecht struggled, cutting through tendrils as they gripped his ankles, winding their way up his legs._

_There was something scented in front of Auron’s face as he struggled over the roots and vines, tripping with a grunt of irritation. His torch rolled away down the passageway, going out. Barely able to see what he was doing, he got to his feet. “If you can, stand very still, Jecht!” Auron ordered._

_“Cutting does nothing!” Jecht shouted back. “Braska, you gotta use your magic!”_

_“Already way ahead of you,” Braska murmured. His face was uplit by a soft orange glow, eyes closed, making a strange gesture as he held his staff out. There was a feeling of warmth and a bright flash, and the sound of Jecht crumpling to the floor._

_“Might have warned me!” Jecht called._

_“I’m sorry, Jecht,” Braska swept by him. “Now, let’s hurry!”_

_The floral scent Auron had inhaled seemed stronger, somehow. Stronger and… dizzying…_

_“Lord Braska!” Auron shouted. “Watch out – pollen!”_

“… The next thing I knew was the sensation of everything becoming… fuzzy and then… there was nothing.” Auron said, still focusing on wiping the mud away from a graze on Tidus’s elbow, holding on to his wrist.

Rikku, Wakka and Yuna seemed to be listening with rapt attention. Lulu was looking over, seemingly intrigued by the tale, while Kimahri stood with his arms folded, watching over.

“So then what?” Rikku asked. “How did you get out?”

Auron smirked at the question, and chuckled softly at the youngster’s determination to get the whole story out of him. “By the skin of our teeth,” he replied grimly.

_His mind floated back to awareness abruptly as something solid connected with the back of his head. Auron swore, and then noticing the sharp edge of a sword swiftly coming towards his head in the light of the other two torches that had remained lit when they fell, he immediately fell flat to his stomach. Rolling over, he kicked out at the owner of the sword – almost certainly Jecht, a suspicion confirmed when the man landed squarely on his tailbone and cried out, his sword clattering away down the path. Jecht groaned._

_“Auron?”_

_“The pollen must have gotten us,” Auron muttered. “Wonderful.”_

_Jecht just groaned again and lay back._

_“Oh, get up and don’t be so pathetic!” Auron growled. “We need to find Lord Braska!”_

_Suddenly reminded of why they were even in this terrible cave system, Jecht seemed to startle. “Aww, nuts,” he grumbled. “That’s right – the pollen must have gotten him too.”_

_Auron thrust a torch in Jecht’s hand. They didn’t have to walk far to find Braska still out cold, laying on the cave floor._

_“Hold this,” Auron passed his torch to Jecht, and then began checking the summoner for signs of life. Upon confirming he was indeed still breathing and had a pulse, Auron carefully lifted Braska – which was no easy task in itself, given the heavy robes the man was wearing – and nodded down the passageway to Jecht. “Let’s move.”_

_“Where we goin’?” Jecht asked. “It’s not as if we know—“_

_Before he could say anything else, Auron’s face was less than an inch from his. “I. Said. MOVE.” He hissed._

_“Alright, alright, already – geez, don’t get your fundoshi in a twist…”_

_It had taken a while, but at last, they located a small “room” just off the main path. Jecht had located kindling and bits of wood around the alcove, and used the torches to light a fire. It blazed to life, giving light to the alcove. Auron was kneeling on the floor, bowing to the unconscious Braska in a humble sign of submission._

_“Auron?” Jecht asked, gently tapping him with his toe. “What are you doing?”_

_“Repenting for my sin,” Auron replied tersely as he sat up. “If anything had happened to him—“_

_“But he’s OK, right? I mean, yeah, he’s out of it, but, he’ll wake up, right?”_

_“THAT’S NOT THE POINT!” Auron shouted, cracking at last as he got to his feet and shook Jecht. “This man is the only chance Spira has for a future where there is no more Sin, a Spira that is free from worry, from despair!” He turned away from Jecht, unable to look his fellow guardian in the eyes. “If I fail in my duty, if I cannot protect this man who means so much to Spira…”_

_To his surprise, Jecht softened. “I hear ya,” he murmured. “I’ll, uh… I’ll just be right over here. Might as well try to get some rest, right?”_

_“If you must,” Auron said softly, bitterly. “My mind is made up.”_

“You were awake all night?” Rikku asked, wide-eyed. “I mean, I know we do the watch things at the campfire, but I can’t imagine staying awake for so long even so!”

Auron shook his head. “Alas, I was unable to maintain my vigil,” he admitted stiffly. “It wasn’t long before sleep claimed me as well.”

“Guess even legends need their sleep,” Wakka mused.

Auron rolled his eyes at this, but continued. “When I awoke, it was to the sight of Lord Braska kneeling in front of me…”

_There was a firm but gentle pressure on Auron’s shoulder as he woke up to find the alcove still bathed in orange light, and Lord Braska’s face in front of him, a small smile lighting his eyes. Auron started, getting to his feet and bowing deeply._

_“M-My Lord! I can explain--!”_

_Braska chuckled softly. “At ease, Auron. It’s alright. I’m glad you got some rest.”_

_“Lord Braska, I’m so sorry!”_

_There was a shake of Braska’s face, his smile not leaving his face, but tinged with sorrow as he warmly regarded his guardian. “It is I who should apologize. I wasn’t strong enough to keep us out of trouble yesterday.”_

_“My Lord, please don’t say that.”_

_“Jecht told me what happened,” Braska explained. “He told me about the pollen and its effects on us all. Perhaps I should have exercised a little more caution in coming here. And Auron… you must know that I don’t blame you.”_

_“Sir?”_

_“It’s alright. I’m safe. I’m alive.”_

_“You could have DIED!” Auron erupted, finally admitting his fear. It was that which had bothered him the whole time, and as they got closer to Zanarkand, he half wondered if he was prepared to finally lose the man he had been assigned to protect so long ago._

_“But I didn’t,” Braska argued gently, resting his hands on Auron’s shoulders to cement this fact._

_Just then, footsteps approached from outside the alcove, and Jecht appeared._

_“Hey, Braska, I checked out the rest of the passage like you asked. It seems to be all clear the rest of the way u-uhhhhhh, do… you two… need a moment?”_

_Auron’s face coloured, visible even in the limited light from the campfire. “I- Jecht! W-What are you-“_

_Braska laughed, his tone warm, full of life, full of joy._

_“Come, my friends!” Braska raised his arms, placing them over Auron’s and Jecht’s shoulders to lead them on. “It’s a new day. Let us pursue what we came here for.”_

Tidus took a deep breath suddenly, and groaned, trying to sit up. Auron slipped an arm behind Tidus’s back, supporting him in his attempt.

As Tidus put his head in his hands and complained under his breath, Wakka laughed.

“Speaking of new days – ‘eeeeeeeeey, sleepy-‘ead! Good nap, ya?”

Auron snickered and shook his head, smirking. Yuna, also, was laughing as Tidus gave Wakka a glare out the side of his eye.

“Now that our Star Player is awake, I think it’s time we moved on,” Auron nodded to the corridor ahead. “Yuna,” he turned to the young summoner, regarding her with a sterner expression. “Are you ready?”

“Yessir!” Yuna beamed cheerfully up at him.

“Very well,” Auron nodded. “Let’s go.”

**END**

**Word Count: 2571**


End file.
